Lifeboat
by Vauseismylife
Summary: Piper was Alex's lifeboat. Without her, she is lost at sea. What will happen if after 8 years, their paths cross by fate? A/N Rated T for now
1. Lost at sea

"Please don't go"

Those were the last words that Alex Vause ever muttered to Piper Chapman. Or so she thought. It's been 8 years since that fateful day in Paris. That great thing that they once had was thrown away the moment that Piper walked out of the door. Alex, of course, was absolutely destroyed. She lost the 2 most important people in her life on the same day within minutes of each other. Losing them was like being lost at sea and then having someone popping your life raft. You're doomed to drown and nobody is there to save you. Alex did find something to save her though. She turned to the thing that brought her wealth and power. Heroin. Using heroin was the only thing that helped Alex keep treading the water when it would've been so much easier to just let go and drown. She kept going through the motions. Her eyes that used to be filled with so much light and mischief were now empty and dark. Her entire life went down the drain within a few years. After she started using, her work ethic failed. She wasn't doing her job. She was missing drops and failing to pick up new mules. Kubra was furious. He planned to have her killed; but the heroin got there first. Or so he thought. Kubra sent his men to Alex's apartment to finish her off. What they found was and unconscious Alex and a bag of heroin next to her. Overdose. They checked her heartbeat. It was so faint that they didn't even feel it. So, why waste a bullet when she's already dead? They left her there, practically dead. She had finally gave in and stopped trying to stay afloat. It was useless. Nobody will come to save you. Might as well give up.

Except someone did come to save her. One of her only friends decided to check up on her one day. Nicky Nichols. Nicky Nichols saved Alex's life. When she went to Alex's apartment and saw Alex laying there she immediately knew what was wrong because it has happened to her before. Nicky was a recovering drug addict and had only known Alex through the business. She was out of the business of course. She had found another life boat that was able to take her back to land. She called 911 and they took Alex to the hospital. It wasn't pretty. Alex was inches from being within death's grip. The doctors said that if Nicky would've showed up mere minutes later then Alex would've been a goner. So Alex Vause found her new lifeboat. Nicky Nichols was the one that was able to pick her back up and drag her back to land. Alex will forever be thankful for that. Maybe, just maybe, she will be able to forget the needle that put a hole in her lifeboat in the first place.

* * *

><p>Piper Chapman wasn't doing so hot either. She didn't allow Alex to see it, but as she was walking out of the apartment in Paris, she let her tears stream freely down her face. She knew that it wasn't right to leave Alex. She knew that she should stay. But Alex was an anchor. And if she would've stayed, she would've tied herself to that anchor and thrown it into the water. The anchor would drown and so would she. So she left. She did what she did best and walked away when it was to hard to do anything else. She cried for weeks straight. Sure she wasn't left completely alone like Alex was, but she essentially got her world ripped away from her. Even though she was the one that was doing the ripping, it doesn't make it hurt less. A breakup is like a punch. Even if you see the punch coming, that doesn't make the impact of it hurt less. Even though she was the one that was throwing the punch, she still felt that sting in her hand. She kept telling herself that Alex was the one that brought this on. She instigated the fight, but Piper threw the first punch. Piper returned to New York. She wanted to go back to Alex's apartment and get the rest of her things. But she knew that if she went back then she would be forced to relive her past and to think about what she did. If she went, she would've seen all of the pictures of her and Alex throughout the walls. She would have seen all of the souvenirs that they collected over the past 2 years. She couldn't bring herself to really truly thing about what she did. So in true Chapman fashion, she ignored her feeling and put on a front that said she was fine. What her friends and family didn't know, was that when Piper went home and could finally take off that stupid front, she drank her nights away. She physically ached for Alex. Never in all of her years did she miss somebody so much. She just kept telling herself that she brought this onto herself. She's not allowed to truly feel the pain of the breakup. So no matter how many times she wrote an email or dialed Alex's number into her phone, she never hit send.<p>

After a while, she got a job, found new friends, went out more. She created her own world and started living in it. She decided that she would become the woman that her parents always wanted her to be. She got a new job. She found somebody else. Slowly but surely, the pain of leaving Alex began to subside.

"Babe, do you really want to work at a bookstore?'

"Larry, I have too. We need some way to be able to pay for the wedding. And no offense but your job isn't going to completely do it."

"Pipes, c'mon, you know I'm trying. My stupid editor just wont publish any of my stuff. But I promise, I have a new article coming up about edging and it will definitely get published. Its when you masterb—"

Piper cut him off, "Ew ok Larry I don't want to know. But seriously, please, we need this money."

"I know babe, don't worry. Plus, if we don't get the money we'll always be able to ask your parents right? Or mine."

Piper rolled her eyes at the thought. She was honestly so tired of Larry trying to scam money off of her parents. He can never just work hard and own his own money to pay for his own things. That's one of the worst things about Larry. Always asking and never actually doing.

"Okay whatever hunny, but I have to go, Im going to be late for this interview."

"You'll do great babe, I know you will."

Larry leaned in and kissed Piper chastely on the lips.

"Thanks. Bye, I love you!" Piper said as she walked out of their apartment.

"Love you too!"

* * *

><p>Piper walked up to the bookstore. It was called <em>Diane's Book Store. <em>She immediately had a flashback to Paris. She felt a pang in her heart thinking about Diane. She felt an even bigger pang when she thought about Alex. Just because she didn't go to Diane's funeral doesn't mean that she didn't care for her. Piper loved Diane. And Diane loved Piper. It's been 8 years since Paris. Things that remind her of Alex pop up every once in a while. Sometimes she finds herself wondering what Alex is doing at the moment. She wonders if she's still in the business. She wonders if she with anyone. That hurts to think about. Piper can't imagine Alex with anyone but her. _She's allowed to move on _Piper thinks. Piper wonders if Alex is even alive. That hurts even more to think about because she knows how the business works and how easily it is to lose your life if you make a simple mistake. She shakes off all of those thoughts. She has to prepare herself for this interview. She needs this job.

She walks through the doors. It's a cute bookstore. Its not too big and it's not too small. It is very modern with technology scattered all around the store. No wonder why it's so successful in New York. It's right in the middle of Manhattan. It's an easy place for people to get away after work. It doubles as a coffee shop also, so people who are on their way to work can also stop in. She looks around for a little bit. The store feels familiar to her. Like she's been here before. She feels some weird connection to the store that she hasn't felt before. She shakes off the feeling and finally approaches somebody who works there.

The bushy haired girl is stacking books when Piper walks up to her.

"Hi, uhm I have an interview today. I was wondering who I'm supposed to talk to for that."

"Oh hi blondie. The name's Nichols. I'm the manger of this place so I'll do the interview for you."

Nicky led Piper to one of the back offices.

"Take a seat and we can get started. Ok so what's your name?"

"Piper, Piper Chapman"

"Huh, weird, my friend, actually the owner of this fine establishment used to know somebody named Piper. You can't be her though. This piper was a real bitch."

"Oh really? What's your friends name?"

"Oh her? Oh well there she is"

Nicky pointed behind Piper. Nicky turned around expecting to see her possible new boss. The person who she saw was the one person who she thought she would never see again.

"Alex?"

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story so sorry if its not good. Im honestly just doing this to pass the time. So please review and tell me if you like it! Thanks.**


	2. Jealousy at its best

At that moment, Piper felt the entire world shift underneath her feet. When her blue eyes finally locked with those green irises, she felt that the wind got knocked out of her. Alex always had an affect on Piper. This one was unexplainable. She physically felt that someone punched her in the chest. If she was standing, her legs would've surely given out.

"Piper?" It came out as almost a whisper.

"Oh fuck" Nicky says in the background, realizing what was happening.

Piper looks around the shop, looking to see if any of the other shoppers realize what was going. The other shoppers seemed unfazed. Like the entire world hadn't just been changed when Piper walked through those front doors.

"What are you doing here?" Alex said, still disbelieving what she was seeing.

"Uhm, uh, I was uh—"

"She was applying for a job" Nicky cut in, realizing that Piper was struggling with her words at this moment.

"Here?"

"No the place across the street, dumbass, of course she's applying here" Nicky said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh I should probably go." Piper said thinkng that she wasn't really wanted right now.

Alex, no matter how shocked she was at this moment, didn't want this to end. She hasn't seen Piper in 8 years. She's not going to allow Piper to just walk out so easily again after tumbling back into her life.

"Uh wait, uhm, you wanna grab a coffee? And then I can finish up the interview?"

Piper looked at her, eyes wide, not believing what she just heard. _Alex wants her to stay? _

"Uhm maybe that's not such a good idea."

"C'mon, it will be completely business. I promise"

Piper looked deep into Alex's eyes. She saw the pleading in the brunettes eyes. Piper would never admit it to anyone, but part of her wants to go get coffee with Alex, just to see how she was doing. Alex has always been persuasive, especially with Piper. Alex was the spider that weaved the web that Piper was dumb enough to walk into. Another thing that Piper would never admit either is that she would gladly walk into Alex's web a million times if that just meant that they could be together for 5 more minutes.

"Okay"

And just like that, they were both dropped back into the water. Praying to a God that neither believed in, that this time, they wouldn't drown.

* * *

><p>Alex took them to another coffee shop nearby. They would've stayed at the one in the store, but Alex didn't want to risk Nicky eavesdropping and there was a possibility that this could turn ugly and Alex didn't want to scare away customers.<p>

"An Iced Caramel Macchiato please" Alex put in her order.

Piper was shocked. Alex never ordered anything other than a straight black coffee.

Piper put her order in and then they waited to get their drinks. When they got them, they headed to the back of the shop in a secluded booth, away from the general population of the store.

"I never thought that I would see a day when Alex Vause orders anything other than a black coffee" Piper said once they were seated.

Alex chuckled.

"Yeah well after 8 years I guess a lot of things have changed, kid."

Piper's smile slowly dissipated. She hated to be reminded that it has been 8 years since they last talked. She couldn't believe that she is finally talking to the one person who she thought that she would wake up next to everyday for the rest of her life.

"So how have you been?" Alex asked.

"Good good," Piper contemplated telling Alex that she was getting married in just under 2 months, "How about you?"

She should have told her. She should've just said it. She's surprised that Alex hasn't seen the ring yet.

"Well as well as I can be I guess." Alex said with a shrug. Piper could tell that something was wrong. She could always tell with Alex.

Alex saw the worried look that Piper got on her face. She would tell her about the overdose. Tell her about all that happened after she left. But she didn't want to rui what they have right now. Even if it is just coffee.

"I'm alright. But that's a conversation for another day, kid."

Piper immediately relaxed. She was still worried though. She knew that Alex was hiding something. She pushed it back though as another thought invaded her mind. _Another day, kid_. Did Alex mean that they will meet up again? Piper hopes so. Even if she is getting married soon. She would never miss an opportunity to see Alex.

"Ok." Piper agreed.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Alex said with a smile. She genuinely wanted to know what Piper has been doing.

_I have to tell her_, Piper thought.

"Uhm well actually I'm getting married soon." Piper said.

She could physically see Alex deflate at the words and saw how her smile fell almost immediately. She recovered quickly though, not wanting to be rude, and put on a tight lipped smile.

"Congats, kid, finally being who your parents wanted you to be."

"Alex. C'mon. This is what I want. He's a nice man. He's good for me."

"He? Oh God, I knew it. I knew you were straight" Alex scoffed. She didn't want to be mean, but she couldn't control it.

"Alex, you can't control my life"

"Yeah well you made damn sure of that didn't you?"

Alex sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Forgetting her coffee.

"Listen, lets just forget about it right now," Piper said, trying to repair the good atmosphere that they had moments ago, "what have you been up to?"

Alex was still pissed off. She suffered so much when Piper left. Clearly Piper didn't. Piper got a brand new nice and shiny life. When Alex got mad, she acted like a brat.

"Nothing. Now lets get back to business." Alex said, changing the subject. Piper had a good life. Alex wasn't going to tell her about her terrible one.

"Alex—"

"Listen, Piper, do you want this job or not?" Alex said. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and wanting to be out of this coffee shop. Even with this feeling, she didn't want this to be the last time that she saw Piper. Piper needed this job to pay for her wedding. Alex could tell. Even though she was mad, she wasn't that big of a bitch to deny Piper this job just because she's holding a grudge.

"Alex, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Piper asked, making sure that Alex was serious about this.

"Yes. Look, I know how smart you are and how hard you work. I need somebody like you around. And by the looks of it, you need this job for that wedding of yours."

"You don't have to do this" Piper said, not wanting to get this job just because Alex felt bad for her.

"Oh trust me, I know I don't. But seriously, just take the job. Oh and not to be mean or anything but don't think that just because I loved you once, that I'm going to treat you any different than any other employee ok? Just ask Nicky. I don't show favorites even with those that I have an emotional connection with" Alex said with a smirk.

Those words hit Piper hard in the gut. She knew that they weren't meant to harm her but they did. _I loved you once_, that means that Alex doesn't love her anymore. What could Piper expect? Piper knew deep down that she still had feelings for Alex. She always would. She's surprised that Alex doesn't completely hate her. She hated herself when she left. If Piper went through hell, she couldn't imagine what she put Alex through. Then another thought plagued her mind. _Just ask Nicky, Somebody that I have an emotional connection with. _Did that mean that Nicky and Alex were a thing? Piper felt nauseous at the thought of Alex with somebody else. She knew that it was selfish but she couldn't help herself. She decided to ask, just to clear things up.

"Does that mean that you and Nicky…?" She left the end of the sentence hanging. Not trusting her voice enough to finish it.

Alex knew what she was asking. Piper was always the jealous type. Always hung to Alex's side whenever they were at the bar, always being possessive. It made Alex smile knowing that she was still like that.

"Me and Nicky? God no. She's definitely not my type." Alex said with a chuckle accompanied by a smirk.

"Then what is your type?"

Alex's smile fell. Piper immediately regretted her words. The foot in mouth disease took over again.

"Listen, Pipes—"

Alex was interrupted by her phone ringing.

She looked down and saw who was calling. Jules. Her "friend" if you know what I mean.

When Alex answered her phone, she decided to have a little fun with Piper. She knew it was cruel, but she wanted to see just how jealous Alex really was. After all, Piper put her through a lot more than this.

"Hey babe" Alex never called anyone babe. Ever since Piper, she couldn't allow herself to become emotionally attached to anyone. She took that seriously. So no cute names. Either she used their first name, or didn't use any name at all. She's broken her rules for Piper before so one more time wont hurt.

"Babe? That's a first. Well ok, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over later? If you know what I mean?"

Piper didn't know who the other person was. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to put a name or face to the person that Alex just called babe. She couldn't handle it.

Alex wasn't making eye contact with Piper. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was doing this on purpose. She still kept Piper in her eyesight though. She watched as Piper's eyes widened when she answered the phone. Saw how her Piper's temper flared. Still, she decided to pull this out a little bit more.

"Sure. But how about I take you out to dinner first? Anywhere you want, it's my treat. Plus, I already know what I want for dessert, but that will have to wait til we get home" She said suggestively. She heard Piper scoff in the background. She knew what she was doing. She knew it was fucked up. But she couldn't care less.

"Mmmm I hope that means what I think it does"

"Trust me, babe, it definitely does"

"Okay well I'll see you later"

"Okay, and Jules?"

"Yeah?"

Alex knew that her next words would piss off Piper beyond belief. But she said them anyways.

"Wear something sexy"

**A/N: Not quite sure that I like that ending but whatever. So a jealous Piper? What will she do now that Alex is "taken"? Normally, I would like to think that Piper would go off on Alex, but can she now that Alex is her boss? And I couldn't think of another name for Alex's "friend". Like every story on here uses Jules so why not. So thanks for reading! Suggestions are always welcome. Plus I suck at writing so I could definitely use suggestions. Review/Follow/Favorite please!**

**Guest who asked if Alex and Nicky were a couple: I know it was kinda confusing in the first chapter with that. I made it clear in this chapter. No, Alex and Nicky aren't a couple. Nicky was there for Alex like Red was there for Nicky. Nicky picked Alex up and helped her get back on her feet. **

**If you ask a question and it's on guest then I will most likely answer here. I'll try my best to answer your questions. Thanks again!**


	3. Overboard

_Wear something sexy_. Piper was filled with jealousy. _She used to say those things to me_, Piper thought. Piper couldn't see anyone else with Alex. She didn't want to see anyone else with Alex. She couldn't bare thinking about Alex wrapping her arms around somebody else. She couldn't bare thinking about Alex taking somebody else out to the places that she used to take Piper. She couldn't bare thinking about Alex telling somebody else I love you. She didn't want to accept the harsh reality that her and Alex were no longer one. That her and Alex were no longer meant to be.

She tried to hide the raging jealousy as best as she could. Her temper flared and she was pissed off. How could Alex talk like that to someone else right in front of her?

"Hahaha okay babe. _Anything for you._ I'll see you later."

Listening to Alex's words immediately took Piper back to when they were told to her.

_Piper and Alex were in the blissful part of their relationship. Traveling the world. Completely in love. _

_They were slowly approaching the dark part of their relationship though. Piper saw it coming. She saw how the people who worked in the business got so pulled into the work that they completely neglected all that was happening around them. She didn't want to let Alex fall into that. She wanted to stop it before it there._

_They were in bed one day. On one of Alex's days off. Completely relaxed. Tangled up in the sheets. Together. They were happy. Piper wanted to use this happiness to her advantage._

"_Hey Al?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Well have you noticed that the higher you get up in the business the less free time you have?"_

"_Yeah?" Alex asked, not sure where Piper was going with this._

"_Can you just make sure that you wont forget about me?" Piper said in a small voice._

_Alex looked at Piper. She could see how worried she really was._

"_Pipes I would never forg—"_

"_Just promise me? Please. Just promise. For me."_

_Alex stared her in the eyes for a few long moments. _

"_Anything for you"_

Alex finally got off the phone and looked at Piper. She could see the hurt in Piper's face. She hated hurting Piper. She kept trying to convince herself that it was worth it. Piper deserves being hurt. But it wasn't worth it.

"Pipes.."

"Who is she?" Suddenly Piper wanted to know. She wanted to know who the person was that replaced her in Alex's heart.

"She's nobo—"

"Don't lie to me" Piper said. She just wanted to know who this person was.

"Why does it matter?" Alex asked_. Why did it matter_? Piper asked herself. She just had this gnawing need to know.

"I just want to know. She seems to make you happy."

She did seem to make Alex happy. Piper just didn't know that Alex's happiness was just an act.

"Her name is Jules"

"Do you love her?" Piper didn't know where that came from. She had no right to ask these questions.

"…"

"Sorry, I don't know why I asked that." Piper apologized. Realizing that she was stepping out of bounds.

She really wanted to know if Alex loved her though. Like somehow if she said yes, that her feelings for Alex would disappear. She knew they wouldn't but it was worth a try.

"Its ok" Alex said with a sigh. She doesn't know what to do with her and Piper. She doesn't know where this is going to go.

They stared at each other for a few moments. If anyone around them saw them, they would think that they were a couple. Both of them knew that they still had feelings for each other. But both of them were too afraid to admit them to themselves or to others.

"I should get going" Piper said after a while.

Alex didn't really want Piper to leave. She always found a comfort in being around Piper. A comfort that she hasn't felt in over 8 years. But she knew that they had to leave sometime.

"Ok" Alex agreed

"Thanks for the coffee"

"No problem," Alex said.

They looked at each other for a few more moments then Alex spoke up again.

"So can you start on Monday?"

Piper looked at her and smiled. A real smile. Alex smiled too. For the first real time in years.

"Sure" Piper replied then began to walk out of the coffee shop.

As Alex watched her walk away, she felt like she needed to answer the unanswered question.

She should tell her that she doesn't love Jules. But if she did, she would just be confirming her fears. Her fear that she still loved Piper.

Maybe Alex never forgave Piper for leaving, but she didn't blame her. If she was in Piper's position, she would have left too.

They were both drowning. But Piper was just the first one to let go and swim to shore.

_**I'm Overboard.**_

_**And I need your love to pull me up.**_

_**I can't swim on my own.**_

_**It's too much.**_

_**Feel's like I'm drowning without your love.**_

_**So throw yourself out to me, **_

_**My Lifesaver.**_

"Well shit Vause. You're fucked"

"Thanks Nicky. I can always count on you for good advice" Alex said to her bestfriend with a sigh. After leaving the coffee shop, she went straight to Nicky's apartment. She needed somebody to talk to.

"I'm serious Vause. By the looks of it, you have 2 choices. You can either give into your feeli—"

"I don't love her anymore!" Alex cut Nicky off and tried to defend herself.

"Bullshit Vause! We both know that you still do," She looked at Alex with a look that was asking her to prove her wrong. When Alex didn't put up a fight, Nicky continued, "So like I was saying. You can either give into your feelings and admit that you love her and try to win her back or you can go the coward way and either fire her or ignore her. Your choice."

"Why can't I just be friends with her?"

"We both know that that wouldn't last long."

Alex knew that Nicky was right but she was just too afraid to admit it. So she would try to be friends with Piper. She would try to forget about their past. Forget everything that happened between them and start with a clean slate. She knew that it would probably all go down in flames. But being friends with Piper is better than no Piper at all.

So that's what she is going to do. Try and be friends with her.

It might not last long but it is worth a try.

_**She was the one that got away,**_

_**The one who wrecked my heart.**_

_**I should've never let her go.**_

_**I should've begged her to stay.**_

_**She was the one that got away**_

"Piper what the fuck!" Polly shouted at her best friend.

"I didn't know that she owned the place! It's not my fault." Piper defended herself.

After the coffee shop, she to needed somebody to talk to.

"Well did you take the job?"

Piper looked at her friend with a guilty look on her face.

"Piper! You're engaged!"

"Jesus Christ Polly I know that! It's not like anything is going to happen!" Piper then looked down at her hands and said in a sad voice, "She's dating somebody anyways"

"Oh my God! You're jealous!"

"No I'm not! Its just that I—I never thought that I would see her with somebody else."

"Pipes, its been 8 years."

"I know."

"You moved on to."

"Kinda"

"What do you mean kinda? You're getting married!"

"I know its just that, I mean, like a part of me will always love Alex you know? Like we were together for 3 years? You can't really forget that."

"Piper, you're delusional. You love the memory of Alex. You don't actually still lover her, do you?"

Piper sat there for a while. Did she still love Alex? Or does she just love what Alex and her had?

"I don't know" she finally replied. She truly didn't know. And that's what hurt the most.

Not knowing whether you should give in and drown or keep treading the water in hopes that you will be found in time.

_**I can't waste time so give it a moment.**_

_**I realize, nothing's broken.**_

_**No need to worry 'bout everything I've done.**_

_**Live every second like it was my last one.**_

_**Don't look back got a new direction.**_

_**I loved you once but I needed protection.**_

_**You're still apart of everything that I do.**_

_**You're on my heart**_

_**Just like a tattoo**_

_**I'll always have you**_

**A/N I wrote this chapter like 5 times and I hated every version of it. I don't like this one either but It'll do. I need ideas from you guys. I had an idea for this story but im not sure if I like it or not so please tell me where you want this story to go! Thanks!**

**So I like listening to music when I write and the song "Overboard- Justin Bieber" came on my shuffle and I almost cried with how much it matched this story so I had to put it in. The other songs worked really well with Vauseman too so I needed to add them in too. You should check them out! I'll probably be putting music lyrics in my chapters from now on so if you want to know what the song was just scroll down to the bottom and I'll put the name and artist down here!**

**Overboard- Justin Bieber**

**The one that got away- Jake Owen**

**Tattoo- Jordin Sparks**

**Thanks for reading! Please review/follow/ fav**


	4. The Bar

After Piper told Polly about all of her ex drama, Polly persuaded Piper to go out and get a drink. Try to temporarily forget about what happened. She needed it. As of right now, all of her thoughts have been clouded by Alex.

Maybe if she gets drunk enough, she'll forget about what happened. She know that it won't work, but it's worth a try.

"You should text Larry. Tell him to drop by after work. Maybe he'll help take your mind off of her."

Polly was right. What better way to forget about your ex than booze and your fiancé?

"Ok" Piper replied.

**To Larry: Hey babe. Come by the bar after work. Polly and I plan to get drunk tonight and we need somebody to keep us company.**

**From Larry: Sure, anything for you babe **

_Anything for you _

Shit. Her thoughts are finding there way back to Alex again. It's like everything is a reminder of her. She feels like she did 8 years ago. After she left, all she cold think about was Alex. The smallest things reminded her of the dark haired beauty that she left in Paris. Everything ranged from seeing Alex's favorite beer to seeing some other brunette wearing black rimmed glasses. Her thoughts were always about Alex. She would never admit it to anyone, but every time she saw a brunette with glasses, she was filled with hope that maybe, just maybe, it was Alex. She doesn't know what she would've done if it was Alex. She doesn't know if she would've gotten on her knees and begged Alex to take her back. Or if she would've just simply ignored her. She would like to think that she would've stuck to her decision of leaving by ignoring Alex. But deep down she knew that if it came to it, she would've been on her knees begging.

After she left, there was nothing more that she wanted to do than to call Alex up and beg her to take her back. Alex was her world for 3 years. Without Alex she was lost. She was just a kid who had no idea what to do with her life. For the longest time, all she wanted was Alex. She thought that leaving was what she wanted. Se truly thought that all of her problems would've been solved if she left. She was so wrong. If anything, her life got worse when she left. Yeah she wasn't following Alex around anymore, waiting for her to have time for her. But she wasn't with Alex. And that's what hurt the most. Not having Alex. If she would've known how much it would actually hurt to leave, she never would've done it. But it was too late to go back on that. And she had too much pride to call Alex. She had too much pride to try and go back.

So she didn't.

_**What hurts the most,**_

_**Was being so close.**_

_**And having so much to say,**_

_**And watching you walk away.**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been.**_

_**And not seeing that loving you,**_

_**Is what I was trying to do.**_

"Alex, you need to get wasted. And laid. Definitely need to get laid."

Nicky and Alex were walking to their local bar. They've already had a few drinks back at the apartment and were on the way to being flat out drunk. They both needed it. Nicky needed it because of Lorna and Alex needed it because of Piper.

They were approaching the door when a random stranger knocked into them, almost pushing them over.

"What the fuck!" Alex yelled

"Sorry! I didn't see you there" The short awkward man said.

"Fuck off"

"Wow ok… Bitch" The man said under his breath.

"What did you call me?!"

"Uh, uhm, I—"

"Larry! What are you doing out here?" Piper came walking, failing to see her ex and fiancé fighting.

"Pipes!"

"Piper?!"

Larry and Alex said in unison.

"Oh shit" Piper mumbled. This was not how she was expecting this night to go.

"How do you know bigfoot over here?"

"Larry!" Piper exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" Alex said, walking closer to Larry to get in his face. She was easily a few inches taller than him.

"Uh well, you're tall"

Alex scoffed at this. "'I've been told"

Alex looked over to Piper.

"Small world huh, kid?"

Piper felt a small smile tugging at her lips at the nickname. She immediately pushed that smile down.

Alex looked over to Larry and nodded her head in his direction.

"So who's this?"

"Uhm that's Larry… my fiancé"

Alex grimaced. She couldn't believe that Piper would fall for this guy.

"Well good luck" She said, then turned to go inside.

Piper watched her and Nicky walk away, then she turned to Larry.

"Larry! What the fuck!"

"Babe, why are you mad? Who even is she?"

Piper didn't want to tell Larry who Alex really was.

"Uh, uhm, she's my boss"

"Babe! You got the job! Congratulations!" Larry exclaimed and then pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah thanks. Not quite sure if I still have the job anymore, thanks to you."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well I can go talk to her if you want"

"No, you'll make it worse," Piper sighed. Larry always found a way to mess things up, "I'll go talk to her. Just go sit with Polly"

"Ok babe" Larry said, then gave her a peck on the cheek and walked into the bar.

Piper sighed then straightened out her dress and walked into the bar. On a mission to find Alex and apologize.

She walked around a little bit, having trouble locating Alex. She turned her head towards the back of the room where the booths are at when she heard Alex's booming laugh from across the room.

She moved towards the sound until Alex was in sight. When she finally saw Alex, she saw that she had her arm wrapped around another girl.

_That must be Jules_, Piper thought to herself.

She stopped I her tracks and looked at them together. Jules was gorgeous. Piper all of a sudden felt very self conscious.

She began walking closer again, swallowing her jealousy on the way there.

As she approached the table, everyone turned to look at her.

She looked at Jules, and then to Alex.

"Hey, uhm, can we talk?"

Alex looked around for a second and then finally locked eyes with Piper and nodded. Piper's gaze shifted to Jules who was giving her a dirty look.

Before Alex could pull herself out of the booth, Jules took her face in her hands and kissed her ferociously. Tongue and everything. Alex was surprised, but she went along with it and kissed back. She was a bit drunk so she couldn't really think straight. She's not really one for PDA.

Piper stared in horror as she watched them lock lips. After a few moments, she forced herself to look away. Her jealousy began to rage again but she forced herself to control it.

Alex finally broke the kiss and stood up. Piper led her farther away from the booth into a secluded corner in the bar so they could talk.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Larry. He's not usually like that."

"It's ok. You know, I didn't really peg him as your type to be honest."

Piper scoffed.

"You don't know my type"

Alex raised her brows at that.

"And here I am thinking that I knew you pretty well"

"You used to. I guess things can change in 8 years."

Alex nodded her head sadly at that. She looked back up and stared into Piper's eyes for a few moments.

Until Piper broke the silence.

"So uhm, no hard feelings right?"

Alex smirked and nodded her head.

"Sure kid, no hard feelings."

Piper smiled at Alex and Alex smiled back.

Maybe people change in 8 years. But Alex was determined to get to know Piper again.

Their love might not be extremely obvious, but it's still there.

_**You are the air I breathe,**_

_**You are my everything.**_

_**Baby come and follow me,**_

_**Till the end of the world.**_

_**I wont live a day without your love**_

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I started school and sports back up again so I didn't have a lot of time to write. Not quite sure if I like this or not. But oh well. **

**I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be. It might be 2 a week or maybe only 1 a week. Who knows. I actually have a surprisingly busy life considering how young I am. I'm probably a lot younger than all of you think I am. **

**I would've had this chapter out by last night but I'm from Maryland so of course I had to watch the Ravens vs Patriots game. I'm still pissed off about it. But whatever.**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow/ review/ fav**

**What hurts the most- Rascal Flatts**

**Day without your love- Jake Miller**


	5. First Day

Alex was currently laying on her couch lost in her thoughts. She had just shared all of her thought with Nicky in their post-hangover talk. She never used to tell people what was on her mind. It showed vulnerability and Alex hated it. But she has changed in recent years. She shares her life more. She trusts Nicky more than anyone in the world right now. Almost dying can change a person. You get a different perspective on life. You find out what is more important. Alex learned that relationships and trust were more important than pride and vulnerability. Maybe if she was like this when Piper was still around then things would be different. She would like to think that everything would have been different. From her perspective now, she sees why Piper left. She knows how she treated Piper. It wasn't right. If she had the same attitude as she has now then things would be different. She would have put Piper first. She would have spent more time with her and cared for her more. And she definitely wouldn't have asked her to carry that bag. The day that she asked her to carry the bag was the day that their great empire that they had built together over those 3 years began to crumble. Piper was never the same after that day. Alex could see it. The light behind her eyes were gone. She stayed indoors more. Whenever they went to a new place Piper wouldn't go and explore anymore. She would just lay in bed all day and stare at the ceiling. The only time she left the apartment or hotel was when it was absolutely necessary or whenever Alex had to force her out of bed. It's not like Alex didn't have any time for her. It's not the fact that Alex wasn't physically there. Alex was physically there most of the time, but she wasn't mentally there. She stopped doing the things that she used to do. She stopped holding Piper's hand when they walked. She replaced Piper's hand with a cell phone. Always ready to field incoming calls from Fahri. She stopped whispering cute things in Piper's ear whenever they were out in public. The only times that Alex would tell Piper that she loved her was whenever Piper was threatening to leave after they had a fight. Piper almost left many times in their relationship. They would have a fight about the same things everytime and Piper would just give up and start packing a bag. Alex would panic and start telling Piper how much she was sorry and how much she loved her. Piper would buy it everytime. So when that fateful day in Paris came, she left and didn't turn back. If she would have turned back or stayed and extra day or 2, she would have never been able to leave. She would have latched back onto Alex and they would've drowned together.

_**I know I don't tell you nearly enough**_

_**But I couldn't live one day without your love.**_

_**When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves,**_

_**Up on a high wire that's ready to break.**_

_**When I've had just about all I can take,**_

_**Baby you, baby you save me**_

Piper was currently stood in the middle of her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. Today was the firs day of her new job. She wanted to look good. She wanted to impress people. She wanted to impress Alex.

"You look good babe" Larry said as he came up behind Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Piper smiled at their reflection in the mirror. She really did love Larry. He was a good guy. Sure he had his flaws but don't we all? He was there for Piper when nobody else was. He picked her back up when nobody else would. After Alex, Piper was a mess. She was going through the motions in life when Larry stumbled into her life. She's not sure if she would still be here today if it wasn't for Larry.

"Thanks hun" Piper replied and leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

They swayed together still looking into the mirror.

"You're going to do great today. I just know it."

Piper giggled.

"Lar, all I'm doing is working in a bookstore."

"You'll still do great"

Piper smiled, "Thanks babe"

They stood there for a few more moments until Piper quickly moved out of Larr'ys grasp and looked around for the time.

"Shit what time is it?"

"Uh 7:40?"

"Shit! I'm going to be late!"

"Well get going! I'll miss you" Larry said as he watched Piper scurry around the room grabbing her shoes.

Finally gathering all of her belongings, Piper gave Larry a quick kiss.

"Bye! I love you!" Piper shouted over her shoulder as she made her way out of the door.

"I love you too!" Larry managed to get out before Piper closed the door and walked out into the crisp New York air.

_**You don't understand how much you really mean to me.**_

_**I need you in my life,**_

_**you're my necessity.**_

_**But believe me you're everything that just makes my world complete.**_

_**And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see**_

_**You're all I ever need.**_

Piper rushed into the bookshop. She was 10 minutes late on her first day of work. Great.

"Chapman! You're late." Alex said as she approached her new employee.

"I know I know I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

"What? Did Larry hang you up? Is that why you're late?" Alex asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Haha funny. Actually I just missed my train."

"Ah typical Piper. You never really were a punctual person." Alex said with a smirk.

It felt good to just talk to Alex. Talk to each other like they used to. Their conversations used to be full of banter. It feels good to have their past behind them and start with a new slate. Sure there might be some underlying feelings of love and hate. But for right now they were just going to ignore them.

"I know. But seriously. It won't happen again" Piper felt the need to clarify that it wouldn't happen again because no matter how much banter was in their conversations, Alex was still her boss and she needed this job.

"I know it wont" Alex said then looked at Piper. They stared into eachothers eyes. They always had the ability to get lost in the other's eyes. They lost all perception of time when they looked at eachother. I guess some things don't change in 8 years.

They continued to look at eachother for a few more moments before Alex cleared her throat and broke the both awkward and sexual tension that they surrounded themselves with.

"Uhm go find Nicky and she'll show you the ropes" Alex finished and then turned around and walked quickly into her office. She can't let moments like those happen. She needs to keep a line between her and Piper. She let Piper in to her heart before. She's not sure if she can do that again. Sure she wants to be friends with Piper, but she's not sure on how far she wants their relationship to go.

_**So imma pack up**_

_**Imma leave first..**_

_**Maybe somehow this time it wont hurt. **_

_**Yeah Imma say goodbye**_

_**Before you can wave.**_

_**Love's a crazy thing.**_

_**Sound's simple just l.o.v.e**_

_**But I can't do this anymore it's too much for me.**_

_**I'm losing myself and everything I hoped to be. **_

_**Finally found the good in goodbye**_

_**So B.Y.E**_

Alex was finishing up some paper work when Piper walked into her office.

"Uhm hey. I'm leaving now."

"Okay cool. How was your first day?"

Piper smiled. "It was good! I really love the store! When and why did you decided to open up a bookstore? Like I know you read a lot but I never expected you to own a bookstore."

Alex chuckled. "A lot of stuff happened that I didn't expect either, kid. But I would have to have a drink in my hand to have that conversation with you."

Piper smiled sadly at the old nickname. She really wanted to know about the store. She wanted to know what happened to Alex over the last 8 years and why it was so hard for her to talk about. She wanted to know what happened with the cartel. _Is Alex still in the business?_ Piper asked herself. He wanted to know all of these things about Alex.

"Okay. Then lets go get a drink."

Alex looked up from her paper work and smiled.

"You sure that that's a good idea kid?"

"Why not? We have some things that we still need to talk about right? We might as well" Piper said with a small smile.

Alex raised her eyebrow at this. She was sure that they were just going to leave the past in the past. But Piper seemed like she really wanted to go and get a drink. She even gave Alex those bambi eyes that she could never say no to.

"Fine. But we're just talking okay? And whatever happens in the bar stays in the bar okay? We're not bringing any of the drama to work alright?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded her head, agreeing to Alex's terms. She knew that they were going to end up talking about the past. She knew that it might bring up some bad feelings. She was kind of happy that Alex didn't want to bring any of that into work though. It meant that she didn't want to mess up the nice working relationship that they have now.

"Ok" Piper finally verbally responded.

"Okay." Alex said as she began to stand up from her chair and grabbed her leather jacket. She put all of the work that she had on her desk away and did a once over over everything making sure that she isn't leaving anything. She finally made her way over to Piper.

"Alright, lets go"

**A/N: Hey guys! Im sorry that this took so long to get out but exam week was just hectic and I couldn't write anything. But it's a snow day here on the east coast so yay! I finally get to write. Not sure if I like this chapter or not but oh well.**

**Where are you guys from? I live in the US. I think it's cool that people from all over the world could be reading my story. Maybe it's just me that thinks it's cool but whatever.**

**Again, the songs that I put in bold in the chapter are songs that I listen to while writing and they remind me of either the story or of Alex and Piper. So yeah! Listen to them if you want!**

**Anyways, please review/follow/fav!**

**Songs-**

**You Save Me- Kenny Chesney**

**All I Ever Need- Austin Mahone**

**B.Y.E- Alyssa Shouse**


	6. Let's Talk

They both walked in nervous silence towards the bar. Each stealing looks at each other while they thought the other wasn't looking. Both of them felt something that was like first date jitters. Both were nervous to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing. They felt like they were strangers. Which is ironic because at some point both of them used to know each other better than anyone. They were one. They had a love like no other. If you saw them together in public, you could just tell that they were in love. You could see the sparks from a mile away. But if you saw them today you would think that they're strangers.

They stayed in that awkward yet comfortable silence in their entire walk to the bar.

They arrived at a small bar in downtown Manhattan. It was just a small nook in the wall compared to all of the other buildings but it was nice and cozy. It was a bar that the two sometimes frequented when they were still together. It's a nice bar that's not too loud and you can talk and relax.

Alex walked up and opened the door for Piper.

"Ladies first" she said with a smirk.

"Chivalry. I like it."

Piper smiled and walked through the door. She immediately made her way over to the table that they always sat at when they came here. Alex just followed her with a smirk on her face.

They finally sat down and ordered their drinks. When the waiter finally walked away Piper broke the silence.

"Aw this place hasn't changed a bit!" She said while looking around the room," I don't even remember the last time we were here."

She went silent and then looked over to Alex. They locked eyes for a few moments until Alex broke it and looked down at her hands.

"I do," she said solemnly with a slow nod of her head, "It was right before we left for Paris."

"Oh, right" Piper said in almost a whisper.

They sat in silence for a few more moments, both thinking back to the last time they were at this bar.

_It was late at night and their plane was leaving the next morning so they just wanted to relax. They were good for the first 20 minutes until Alex started getting calls again making sure that everything for the trip was set. She took multiple calls within a span of 2 hours. She always took them outside so Piper was constantly left alone at the table. At one point, one of Alex's calls lasted over 30 minutes, so Piper got up and walked to the bar to sit. Tired of being alone and just looking for somebody to talk to. When she approached the bar, she saw a handsome man sitting in a business suit. He was probably 25 ish. Right around Piper's age. So she sat down next to him._

_He looked over to her and smiled a dazzling smile. She smiled back at him._

"_Hey there" he said._

"_Hey" she replied_

"_What's your name, pretty lady?"_

_She smiled at him. Very rarely did Alex call her beautiful or pretty anymore. She used to say it constantly. But now a days she only says it during sex._

"_Piper" she said with a smile_

"_Ah Piper, well you're very beautiful. I'm James. Can I buy you a drink?"_

_She continued to smile at James._

"_Sure"_

_He ordered them a round of drinks and then tipped the bartender. He then turned to look at Piper. _

"_So what's a pretty girl like you doing out alone? Are you alone?"_

_Piper knew that she should have told him that she was with Alex. That she wasn't alone. That she had a girlfriend who was right outside of the bar on the phone. But right now, not only did she feel physically alone, she felt emotionally alone. She felt like Alex didn't even care about her anymore. She felt like Alex isn't even fully invested in this relationship anymore. She felt like Alex doesn't even love her anymore. So yeah, I guess you could say she was alone._

"_Yes, but I'm not alone anymore am I?" She said and gave him a thousand watt smile._

_They talked and laughed for a while. James was a structural engineer. He worked at one of the most renowned companies in New York. He was a nice NYU college grad. The type of guy that Piper's mother would've wanted her to be with. If Piper wasn't with Alex, she probably would've gave him a shot. But she is with Alex. She still loves Alex. Alex the illegal drug importer. Alex the woman. The type of person that Piper's mother always warned her against._

_They continued to talk some more. Every once in a while Piper would look over her should for Alex. Her phone call was taking forever. Piper's been used to this though. Alex could be on the phone for anywhere from 15 seconds to 2 hours. Her phone got more of Alex's attention than Piper did. So she eventually gave up looking for Alex._

_She hadn't noticed how close she was sitting to James. She unknowingly moved closer to him throughout the night. She also noticed how he had his arm wrapped around the back of her chair. If anyone saw them, they would've though they were a couple. For a split second she was scared that Alex might walk in to see them like this. It's not like she was planning on kissing James or anything like that. She's not the cheating type. She honestly just wanted somebody to talk to._

_She looked back over to James._

"_I should probably get going. It's getting late."_

"_Ok. Can I walk you home? I don't want anything happening to you. You never know with New York."_

_She smiled at him. He really was a nice guy. She looked back around the bar. Alex still wasn't back. _

_Piper was still considering the offer when she heard her voice._

"_Piper" Alex said in a stern voice._

_Piper instinctually moved away from James. Almost feeling like she did something wrong when she really didn't._

"_Oh hi," She looked over to James who still had his hand around the back of Piper's chair._

"_Uhm Alex, this is James. James this is Alex."_

_James stood up to shake Alex's hand. Alex just stared at him with her arms crossed. She was pissed._

_He let his hand drop and looked over to Piper but Piper's eyes were trained on Alex._

"_Uhm are you a friend of Piper?"_

_Alex looked at him incredulously ._

"_A friend? I'm her girlfriend."_

_James turned to look at Piper, perplexed._

"_I thought you said you were alone?"_

_Piper looked back and forth between them. She knew that this looked bad. But she honestly was just looking for somebody to talk to._

"_Uhm well Alex wasn't here" Piper offered._

"_I was right outside" Alex replied. Still extremely pissed. From what she saw when she walked in was Piper practically leaning into James with his arm wrapped around her. She felt 2 emotions when she saw this. Fear and anger. She felt fear from the fact that it was possible that Piper might cheat on her or leave her. She knew she was being a shitty girlfriend lately. She knew that Piper was unhappy. But work was so demanding lately that she couldn't do anything to fix it._

_She felt anger at the fact that Piper would even be hanging out with this guy. She felt anger at the fact that it was possible that Piper was even thinking about cheating._

_So instead of showing a vulnerable emotion like fear, she went with the one that she was best at expressing. Anger._

"_Well you were gone for like forever. I was bored and didn't know what else to do." Piper said, defending herself._

_Alex looked over at James. She had to admit that he was handsome. That just spiked both of her emotions tenfold. _

"_We're you going to fuck him?' Alex asked both out of fear and out of anger._

_All eyes were trained on Piper now._

"_What?! I—I no. Alex."_

_By the time that Piper finished with her sentence Alex was already storming out of the bar. She dropped some bills on their table._

_Piper quickly thanked James and apologized to him before hurrying after Alex._

"_Alex!" Piper yelled out to Alex who was quickly widening the distance between them. Alex never turned back around. She just kept on walking back to their apartment. Piper had no choice but to follow._

_They didn't sleep in the same bed that night. When they got up, no words were spoken between them. They drove to the airport but they didn't hold hands over the center console. They boarded the plane but Piper didn't rest her head on Alex's should like she usually does. They're plane took off and neither knew that it would be the last flight that they would take together._

"Would you have fucked that guy?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"What? No. I told you that that night."

"But you were flirting with him"

"No I wasn't we were just talking."

"It looked like you guys were doing more than talki—"

"Alex we're not bringing this up again"

"Fine" Alex said with a huff.

She thought about that night a lot when Piper left. It made her realize that she had lost Piper even before she walked out of that hotel room. She was just too oblivious to realize it.

"Okay" Piper said timidly, not sure where to take this conversation, "So how have you been?"

Alex looked back at Piper. They locked eyes for a few moments before Alex spoke up.

"You want the truth?"

Piper hesitated. "Uhm uh yeah I guess so"

Alex inhaled a breath.

"Okay. Well lets just start after you left. I been like shit. I'm not blaming you or anything so don't take this the wrong way. I'm just telling you truthfully how I've been over the last 8 years. So after my mom died and you left, I was a mess. I lost the only 2 people who loved me and who I loved. I slacked on the job. I uh—I started using"

Piper gasped. She was sure that Alex would never do heroin. She hated the drug. She saw what it did to people. She saw how it destroyed lives.

"What?! Alex! What—How—Why?"

"It was the only thing that helped me forget" Alex said with a shrug

"Alex" Piper practically whispered.

Alex adjusted her glasses uncomfortably before she continued.

"Kubra never found out that I was using. I don't think. But after a while my work load slimmed down more and more until it was non existent. I took the hint. I'm surprised Kubra didn't kill me. He probably figured that I would do it myself. I guess he was right"

"What?" Piper almost yelled

"I uhm I kinda died. Well I did die. I don't remember anything from the night. All I remember is all of the stuff that Nicky told me. They found me on a bathroom floor. Rushed me to the hospital. They had to revive me. After that I stopped using of course. When you come that close to dying you learn that all of the problems that you think are unfixable really are fixable. You learn that your life still means something. So I picked up my life again. I used whatever money I had left to invest in the store. I hired people that were struggling. I just wanted to help people before they got like me."

This was all a shock to Piper. She didn't know what to say. She just kept imagining Alex laying on the floor. Dead. She couldn't imagine what a world would look like without Alex.

"Alex, I'm so sorry."

"What are you so sorry about? I told you that it's not your fault."

"But if I would've stayed I—"

"Kid, stop. It's not your fault. I made stupid decisions. It's my fault."

Piper just nodded her head, not sure what else to do.

"So how have you been?" Alex asked awkwardly after a long silence.

"Uhm well after I left I was a mess too. I practically drank 2 years of m life away. I lived on Polly's couch for a while. I didn't know where else to go. I can't tell you how many times I thought about calling you up and going back to you. It was practically my only thought for years. I was at rock bottom when I met Larry. He helped me. He picked me up and helped me stand again. And then he proposed last year, so here we are." Piper said with a small shake of her head. Disbelieving of how their lives turned out.

"I guess we both found our lifesavers, huh?"

Piper smirked at Alex.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess we did."

They talked for a long time after that. They talked about everything under the moon. They missed each other so much throughout the years. They were making up for lost time. By the time the night was over, they were in a good place. They both felt like they knew each other again. And for now, that was enough.

_**I'm sorry for the times that I left you home**_

_**I was on the road and you were alone**_

_**I'm sorry for the times I had to go**_

_**I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know**_

_**That you were sitting home just wishing we could go back to when it was just you and me**_

_**I'm sorry for all of the times I would neglect**_

_**I'm sorry for all of the times I would disrespect**_

_**I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done**_

_**I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware**_

_**That you can't sleep at night when I'm not there**_

_**Sorry for the things that I did not say **_

_**Like how you are the best thing in my world**_

_**And how proud I am to call you my girl**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry this took a while. I've been really busy with school. And I just took a trip up to New York a few days ago aND GUESS WHAT. IM STILL FREAKING OUT OMFG BUT I MET LAURA AND TAYLOR**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH I KNOW RIGHT**

**SO I DECIDED TO GO CHECK OUT THE PLAY THAT TAYLOR WAS IN AND LAURA WAS THERE AND I JUST AHH IT WAS PERFECT. I STILL DON'T BELIEVE IT THOUGH BUT YEAH**

**THEY WERE BOTH REALLY TALL (or im just short who knows) AND THEY WERE SO NICE AND UGH IM LIKE STILL CRYING IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER**

**I would give you my Instagram account but sorry not happening. My pictures are on fan accounts though so you can probably check them out**

**BUT YEAH SO TAYLOR AND LAURA WERE TOGETHER. LAYLOR IS REAL. I REPEAT LAYLOR IS REAL **

**oK sorry im just really excited and I wanted to share the news with you guys. **

**Not sure if I like this chapter but whatever**

**Ok bye**

**Please follow/ fav/ review**

**PS: IM LITERALLY SITTING AT MY COMPUTER CRYING THINKING BACK TO MEETING BOTH OF THEM OK SORRY BUT IM REALLY EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE RIGHT NOW**

**Put the blame on me- Akon (I took some parts out because they just didn't really fit the story)**

**IMPORTANT ISH- ok its not that important but if you guys go searching for my pictures on IG (You can find a lot of the pictures on laurapreponsarmy) please don't go to my personal. I didn't put it in there for a reason. Im just not comfortable with people going onto my personal. I'm sure you guys understand. Im going on private for a little bit so if you guys like reallllly want to follow me then just request it. lol ok bye**


End file.
